Home is Somewhere Beyond the Yellow Bricks and Broken Hearts
by Celipi
Summary: The Titans are growing up. Already, new relationships and changing friendships are causing strain. When they find themselves unexpectedly sucked into Oz, they soon discover that lions, tigers, and bears can be different than what they supposed and that bright colors might only enhance the darkness. Even if they do find their way back home, will it ever be the place they once knew?
1. Behind the Curtain

**A/N:** _This is gonna be a long one, so feel free to skip to the story, but please note the disclaimer at the end._

 _I am super excited to start posting this story. I've been working on it for a while now, even with everything else getting in the way. The inspiration for it is a musical available on YouTube by Todrick Hall called Straight Outta Oz. I highly recommend it because it is amazing, but for some reason, this plot was the first thing I thought of when I listened to the songs for a second time. Each song became a chapter in my head and I drew as much from the themes of the songs as from the actual Wizard of Oz movie. While I will not be referencing lyrics of any kind in the story, I may use or reference songs in my titles. If you do watch it, you'll probably be able to pick them out (and you might even be able to guess where the story's going)._

 _For the Teen Titans, this takes place after the events of my earlier story, A Masquerader's Ball (though it can also be read on its own). In Wizard of Oz terms, the Oz here is based only on the original movie (not the book) and does not include Wicked or any other adaptations._

 _A big thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I encourage everything you guys have to say on this one. It's taken up so much of my time that I'd love to know your thoughts. I really hope you enjoy it._

 _Lastly, I do not have any affiliation to or ownership of Straight Outta Oz or Todrick Hall's work. I'm just a fan. I gain no monetary compensation. I also have no ownership of Teen Titans or DC Comics and gain nothing but satisfaction from writing this._

 _Without further ado, on y va!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Behind the Curtain

"Titans, go!"

Robin's battle cry echoed down Main Street, followed by a mad dash of shouts, claws, and glowing eyes. Starfire sent down a barrage of bright green starbolts onto a battle ready Adonis, easily leaving him open to a powerful sonic cannon blast from Cyborg.

"Is that all you got?!" Adonis cried out, barely perturbed by the assaults.

A lion's roar answered fiercely before Adonis was met with a set of emerald paws and sharp teeth. The force of Beast Boy's leap knocked the villain down onto his back and the two wrestled for a moment before Beast Boy was thrown forcefully into the side of Home Sweets Café, effectively destroying their daily specials display. Adonis had no smart remark this time as he began to lift himself up once more.

 _Far away in Titans Tower, a white fog floated in through the air vents, swirling and sifting its way into the basement and up the stairwell._

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

Adonis raised his eyes at the sound of Raven's mantra, only to find himself face to face with a full trash dumpster, the bold yellow print of Jump Dump shining brightly through the all-encompassing black aura. It toppled him over once more and a broken garbage bag spilled its rancid contents over him and onto the street below.

Adonis pulled himself up with a furious cry, face twisted in a vengeful scowl.

"Still playin' hard to get then?" he choked out before ripping up a nearby fire hydrant and hurtling it towards Raven. She shot up a wall of black energy that blocked the projectile, which veered off towards Herb's Thrift Shop, splintering the building's front door. Her own nasty snarl answered Adonis's taunt and, with another wave of her hands, she began ripping up chunks of pavement to toss at him.

Robin took the opportunity to dash forward, tossing out a freeze disk at Adonis's feet while Starfire looped back with another round of starbolts.

 _The fog tumbled into the corridor and drifted its way across to the Main Ops room and its adjacent kitchen. It floated up into the cabinets and softly fell back down to the floor with a sigh._

Adonis grinned devilishly before pressing a shiny red button on his right wrist. The grin turned into a deep laugh as his armored suit expanded, shattering the ice at his feet and bulking his form like a fast acting steroid shot.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Adonis jested before lashing out at the Boy Wonder.

Robin dodged his swings with a practiced grace before countering with his bo staff in an attempt to drive the villain back. A swift finishing kick hit its mark, but the steel toed boot barely left a mark in Adonis's ruby red armor. Robin managed to avoid two angry fists with a backwards somersault before another one of Raven's projectiles knocked Adonis back.

Starfire dove in with a fierce tackle, knocking him down for a third time.

"I don't take advice from a guy who can't even stand on his own two feet," Robin quipped.

 _An emerald green mist rose up from the ground of Titan's Tower with a hiss, following the path of the white fog in a thick line._

"Looks like he's got a new upgrade," Cyborg said from behind Robin.

"Well, we've got new tricks, too," Beast Boy came up to join them, glaring at Adonis with a golden glint in his emerald eyes.

"Careful, B. I don't think it's that simple."

Adonis had risen up once more to battle Starfire, who now danced above his hulking form, trading starbolts for punches. Raven continued to toss chunks of concrete and a couple street signs, waiting for him to trip up, but the blows he took only seemed to push him harder.

"His suit's just storing power from our attacks. Every hit is like a fuel boost."

"Dude, how's that even fair?" Beast Boy asked.

"It doesn't matter. I've got a plan," Robin stated before starting forward. "Keep him distracted and don't hold back."

"He'll just keep getting bigger," Cyborg called after a quickly retreating Robin.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Beast Boy stated with a smirk before following.

 _The green mist rushed in much faster than its white counterpart, winding and twisting its way rapidly down the halls of Titan's Tower. The two colors clashed in the elevator, the white leaping up and out to escape its predator while the green continued to drag it down. Both rushed out into the top floor, spilling over into the Boy Wonder's room._

Robin dashed behind Adonis and kept going until he reached the massive Jump City Federal Reserve Bank just behind the battle. With the help of his grappling hook, he lifted himself up to the stone gargoyle at the top of one of the bank's ornate side columns and worked quickly to wrap the line securely around the base of the statue.

Cyborg had run out in front to assault Adonis with a few carefully aimed sonic blasts, some of which grazed the suit with a metal clang.

 _The dueling fogs fell, writhing, under the door into Cyborg's room, causing the computer screens to turn to static. The keyboard sparked as the white fog raced out once more and doubled back, green hot on its trail._

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a pterodactyl and flew up to assist Starfire. He effortlessly joined the aerial ballet above Adonis with a series of twists and dives, savoring the ability to taunt his opponent once more.

Starfire let out a war cry as her eyes glowed a fierce green and shot out two beams at Adonis. He stumbled back for a moment, barely able to stand the blast before another press of the red button made him even larger. He grinned before striking back.

 _A crackling snap rang through the halls as the green mist launched itself into its prey and both colors tumbled into Starfire's room, kicking up white flecks like dust to scatter across her bed. Still, a tendril of white leapt out and rounded the corridor to the other end of the tower._

Robin leaped off his stone perch and made his way back down the column in a spiral, wrapping the line around the structure as he went. Once he reached the bottom, he ran for the other side of the street.

Starfire, vigilant as always to Robin's whereabouts, dodged Adonis's counterstrike with ease and dove down to assist her beau, whose precarious position behind Adonis's currently massive feet made her worry.

Beast Boy took the form of an eagle and picked up speed to fly circles around Adonis's head. Raven continued to launch trash cans and other debris, hoping to keep the narcissistic villain from landing a hit on the green bird.

 _The white and green mists filled up the corridor and stretched on, dueling for dominance the whole way. The walls of the tower trembled in their wake._

Tameranean met Boy Wonder eagerly, reaching out to lift him up. Robin held the grappling hook taught in one hand and lunged for Starfire with the other.

Adonis, however, had one less opponent to worry about and eagerly slammed a fist towards Beast Boy as he swooped in for a close attack. The force of the unexpected blow knocked the boy into Cyborg down below, tossing the metal man straight into the brick wall of a nearby Wonder-Mart while Beast Boy tumbled into the side of a yellow corvette.

Adonis leaped forward to swing at Raven, almost tripping up Robin and Starfire on their return trip from the flag pole across the street. Raven ducked down, narrowly missing the hit.

She summoned a black barrier to guard herself as she moved to draw Adonis back the other way. He followed, but his right fist hit her shield as he swung back around and the jolt was too much for Raven to sustain it. The black energy dissipated and she fell back rapidly towards the street, only to be caught by a large red hand.

"See? You're already falling for me," Adonis noted, smirk donning his features. He closed his left hand tightly around her, intentionally restricting her lung capacity.

He didn't see the green triceratops running straight for his legs.

 _The mists swirled up and around each other like twisting wires until finally bursting at the top with a whimper. The green foe broke apart and scattered, falling through the small opening underneath Raven's door. The white mist curled into itself before sliding into Beast Boy's room._

The supersized Adonis tumbled forward across Robin's makeshift trip wire, Raven still clutched in his palm. Starfire held onto Robin as the two zipped around Adonis's feet once more, deftly avoiding the scattered rocks that kicked up as their foe tumbled. Once they passed through safely, the two headed back to the bank columns

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out.

 _A sigh and a snarl wrapped its way through the remainder of the tower as the green mist dissipated altogether, at last leaving its prey behind._

Raven's eyes glowed white as Adonis held on, too surprised to release her. The red suit became fully encased in black energy before it began to shrink, caving in on the villain until he cried out in desperation. He released her just before hitting the pavement, hard.

Still, Raven hung suspended in the air just above Adonis, lips curled upward as the black aura continued to crush him like a python killing its prey. The villain's feet lay suspended in the air, caught up in Robin's trick and making him look more like a fly caught in a spider web than a threat.

"Raven, we got him! Stop!" Beast Boy called out, dashing over in a frantic attempt to reach her.

Raven's eyes flashed red for a moment before suddenly returning to their bright violet color. The black energy vanished instantly and Adonis let out a pained sigh of relief, letting his head droop forward in defeat.

 _The white mist, alone at last, reached out to every room and corner of the tower and settled deep into the floors to wait in silence._

* * *

"Raven! What was that?" Robin stormed over as she floated down a few feet away from the trapped villain. Anger and concern bled off him like an open wound.

Raven failed to answer him. She felt his harsh terror just as strongly as Adonis' strong mixture of fear and relief. Or was that her own?

Beast Boy reached out to grab her arm. "Rae? Are you okay?" His voice sounded muffled until she turned to face him. Astonishingly, his fear trumped her own, despite its softness.

Adonis groaned in the background and Starfire flew down to stand only a few feet away, perhaps to keep an eye on both of them. Raven could feel the alien's crisp anxiety already and was relieved that she made no move to approach.

"Raven!" Robin repeated. "What happened?"

She turned to face him then, prepared to match his own level of frustration. "He wouldn't let go," she explained flatly.

"So, why didn't you stop afterwards?"

"C'mon, Rob" Beast Boy chimed in, to the dismay of both Robin and Raven, "chill out. He's fine now."

"He seems fine, but I need to make sure this isn't going to happen again," Robin offered, still looking at Raven.

"It won't," Raven confirmed.

"Yeah, it won't," Beast Boy added. "Besides, it's Adonis. He always kinda has it comin' the way he talks to her."

Raven turned to glare at the green boy until he could feel her eyes on him. Nervously, he raised a hand to ruffle the hair on the back of his head, then pointed towards Cyborg in answer, who had just joined Starfire in her guard duty, before stepping away.

Raven turned back to Robin as Beast Boy walked off, defeated. She made a mental note to deal with him later "I…" She sighed. "I know I shouldn't let him get to me. I usually don't pay any attention to it."

Robin nodded his understanding. "I get it, but just remember that we're supposed to be better than that. You're better than that."

Raven responded with a curt nod that left her head hanging down.

Robin tentatively reached a hand out to grasp her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Raven looked up, eyebrow raised. "If you're trying for a clinical approach, lose the physical contact. Otherwise, your mother hen routine needs some work."

"Raven."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I apologize for the outburst. Honestly, some meditation when we get back should do."

Apparently satisfied, Robin withdrew his hand and a reassuring smile crossed his face before he left to join the others.

Raven let her eyes shut for a moment, gathering her wits about her. From behind, Adonis let out another miserable groan, probably from the blood rushing to his head. If she held out long enough, she could avoid him until the police showed up. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how long she could ignore Beast Boy. Even more unfortunately, she didn't entirely want him to stay away.

"Rae."

She took a large breath, then let it out again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," she lied.

Beast Boy didn't call her out on it, choosing instead to pull slightly on her shoulder until she turned to face him.

"Is this about—"

"I don't want to talk about that here."

He watched her with wide eyes for a moment before nodding. For once in his life, he stayed silent and the two waited quietly until the police sirens sounded their approach.


	2. Black, White, and Grey

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait. I've been incredibly busy lately. As always, I do not own Teen Titans or DC or anything, etc._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Black, White, and Grey

A crowd had already gathered at the Pizza Corner, the team's usual celebration spot, partially due to the Titan's most recent victory and partially due to the late lunch hour. After all, the team was known to frequent the place, which, along with making the best pizza in the city, ensured that the restaurant was never short of customers.

After Robin's discussion with the police officers who'd arrived on scene, the trek to the pizza parlor began. By the time the team had arrived, the media coverage on the aftermath of the latest heroic battle was playing on every screen in the city.

Starfire was the first to be approached by her adoring fan base and, being a delightfully sociable creature, she greeted them with her full attention. Robin only appeared slightly miffed and bypassed the fans to locate an empty table within the restaurant. He'd obviously decided to take no part in today's pizza topping squabble, which left Raven to hesitantly follow the resident changeling and his cybernetic rival to the counter.

"Gimme two large Mega Meat Lover specials," Cyborg announced to the lanky teen at the counter.

"Make that two large Varied Veggie pizzas," Beast Boy corrected, glaring at Cyborg out of the corner of his eye.

 **Round One. Fight.**

"Ain't nobody eatin' those nasty veggie pizzas," Cyborg stated, turning to face his green opponent full on.

"Well, we're definitely not getting your smelly carcass Meat Lover pizzas."

"Least it's better than the stank you eat all day. Don't make the rest of us suffer for it."

"At least my veggies don't smell like death!"

"Nah, more like rotten eggs."

"Do not!"

Cyborg smirked, "Oh yes they do."

"Yeah, well, look who's talkin'!"

"Says the green kid who smells like wet dog whenever it rains."

"Better than smelling like motor oil."

Cyborg's stare hardened. Beast Boy returned the look with a scowl of his own. Raven sighed.

"Can we please cut it short this time?" she reasoned rather hopelessly.

"Not until celery stick here gives up."

"No way, tin can!"

"Spinach face!"

"Bolts for brains!"

"Least I'm not a pea brain."

"Hey! My brain is totally bigger than a pea."

"Too bad you're not much taller than one."

Beast Boy growled.

 **Round Two. Fight.**

"Uhm, the veggie pizza gets a lot of good reviews," the teen behind the counter squeaked.

"Hah! Told you so!" Beast Boy grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, but the Meat Lover's is the best pie in the city."

"It's my favorite!," a strawberry blonde girl shouted from the other end of the counter. She waved as the two Titans turned to look at her.

"See? She knows what she's talkin' about," Cyborg said, shifting his gaze back to Beast Boy with a cool smile and ignoring the cute newcomer.

"Oh yeah? Well," Beast Boy paused to look around the room, which didn't actually help his case, "why don't we take a vote?"

"Fine by me. Who's votin' Meat Lover's?"

"Me!" the blonde shouted from her new spot directly behind Cyborg.

The voices of a few employees in the back chimed in.

"I'll vote Meat Lover's!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Okay, but who votes for the best Veggie pizza ever?"

No one shouted in response. Cyborg's smile grew.

"I will," the teen behind the counter piped up.

"Dude, seriously?" Beast Boy exclaimed, the fear of losing out conveyed only by the downturn of his pointed ears.

"Sorry, green bean, but it looks like—"

"We vote Veggie!"

The two Titans looked over to see a group of four girls approach the counter to stand next to Beast Boy. The one who'd spoken grinned mischievously and pushed a stray lock of chestnut hair behind her ear. The girl on the left giggled into her hand and cast a glance at the other brunette on the right, while the redhead in the back of the group simply watched with an amused expression.

Beast Boy grinned stupidly and shot a smug look at Cyborg, who glanced nervously over at Raven.

Her eye twitched, but she said nothing.

"So," Beast Boy continued obliviously, "looks like Veggie wins."

 **Round Three. Fight.**

"Uh uh. No way. How're you gonna get Robin to eat that crap?"

"Star will back me up."

"Beast Boy doesn't need permission from Robin," the chestnut-haired beauty chimed in. She moved forward to wind her arms around one of Beast Boy's. "We'll eat it with you."

"You wanna tell Robin that?" Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy's face fell for a moment. "I'll just get him his own."

"And pay for it with your comic book stash?"

"I like comic books," the teen behind the counter said.

"Who doesn't?" one of the girls behind Beast Boy asked.

"Wait," Beast Boy turned to face them. "You read comic books? What's your favorite?"

The brunette on the left went pale.

"We can talk about it over some veggie pizza," the girl on his arm assured.

Cyborg took advantage of the distraction to sidle up closer to the counter. "You got the two Meat Lover's in?" he whispered.

Unfortunately, not even a gaggle of pretty girls could dull Beast Boy's hearing. He pulled away from his groupies to get directly in Cyborg's face.

"Cheater!" he shouted.

"Damnit, BB. No one else is gonna eat the veggie."

"And I'm not eating the nasty meat."

"You can just pick it off."

"You can pick off the veggies!"

"But there won't be any meat!"

"You tell him, BB!" the redhead shouted, starting up a chorus of veggie chants from the girls.

By now, the entire restaurant was clued into the scene. Various tables joined in the chorus of "Meat Lover" or "Veggie" until the room was one loud, unharmonious mess of noise. In the center of it all, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood insulting each other once more, ignoring the cacophony surrounding them. Even Starfire and Robin, each on separate ends of the room, watched the scene with a familiar mixture of amusement and anxiety.

"Enough!" Raven shouted, expelling a small burst of black energy to force the bickering friends apart. They fell backwards, stunned, but only Beast Boy was knocked to the ground. The small crowd of people that had gathered around the group dispersed almost as quickly as if she'd sent them to another dimension. The only person who dared to remain was the now slightly trembling teen behind the counter.

"One Meat Lover's and one Veggie," Raven snapped at the boy. "Both extra-large and a jumbo cup of mustard."

 **K.O.**

No one argued once Raven had spoken, especially not when a dark silhouette still hovered around her, daring anyone to approach. With their order placed and paid for, she moved unchallenged to the booth Robin had chosen by the corner window. A small child who had approached the Boy Wonder for an autograph scattered at the sight of her. Robin only offered a half-grin as she sat down across from him. She grunted in response.

Cyborg and Beast Boy soon followed, each sliding in on opposite sides of the table.

"So," Beast Boy began, quickly breaking the silence, "did you see the replay on the big screen when we came in? They caught my good side this time."

"Man, I'm barely in it."

"Well, you were all over the last one."

"That's just 'cause you were too busy getting your butt kicked," Cyborg jested. "'Sides, everyone knows they're all about Boy Wonder over here."

"Wouldn't it be a better use of your time to focus on the enemy tactics rather than your highlights?" Robin quipped.

"They're all over Star, too," Beast Boy added, ignoring Robin's comment.

"That'll never change," Cyborg agreed.

Starfire was now at the far end of the front counter, animatedly chatting with a young girl about half her size and a boy just a hair shorter than herself. It wasn't unusual nowadays to find her surrounded by a small crowd of people whenever the team went out in public. Her sheer enthusiasm was contagious and attracted fans like sprinkles on ice cream. Still, she appeared slightly relieved when their order was called and excused herself to retrieve it. She proudly carried the meal over to the group like a trophy.

"Friends, our nourishment has arrived!"

"Already done with your groupies, Star?" Beast Boy asked, gleefully rising from his spot next to Robin to take the Veggie pizza out of her hands.

"Yes." She carefully set the other pizza down on the table. "I have received an offer of marriage."

The team paused to look up at her incredulously. Beast Boy looked over at Robin. Cyborg, two slices of pizza already in hand, stared at Starfire. Raven's gaze flickered between the young couple.

Starfire sidled in next to Robin with her cup of mustard. "Fear not," she reassured them, "I respectfully declined, though I felt the flattering of it very much."

"I'm surprised you don't get them more often," Robin commented, "considering the amount of fan mail you get."

"My eyes are only for one," Starfire mused, casting her boyfriend a tender look.

Robin responded only with a smile and began eating. The rest of the group followed.

They were silent for a time, each sating their hunger after the physical toll of battle. Their quiet demeanor invited a couple more of Starfire's fan base to interrupt with compliments until a look from Robin ensured against any further proposals of marriage.

"Sometimes," Starfire sighed, "I wonder if we will ever get the peace as we had before we returned from Tokyo."

"Doubt it," Raven mumbled.

"We're celebrities now," Cyborg pointed out.

"I try to focus on the perks," Beast Boy advised. "Plus, if ya ever want a break, just take a page outta Raven's book."

She glared at him in response.

"'Cept for that time we had to bust that emo cover band," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yes!" Starfire agreed. "I never knew Raven had such an unusual following."

"The Black Birds," Beast Boy laughed. "Think they could've at least come up with better t-shirts?"

"Don't remind me," Raven groaned.

Beast Boy dropped the story in favor of the last slice of veggie pizza.

The team was silent for a moment.

"You have to admit," Robin eventually chided, "they were creative."

Raven glanced up at him. "They sent me a bird's nest and a stack of bad poetry."

Robin grinned.

"Was that part of the stack BB taped to the tv?" Cyborg questioned. "With the brooding moonlight and the carrier pigeon?"

"O bird of message, what song is carried in your darkened eye?" Star recited rather loudly. "I thought it was most lovely of them to write you such strange words."

The laughter that broke out in response confused the poor alien, but she soon smiled and joined them.

"Sing your truth, o bird!" Cyborg continued at the top of his lungs. "O brooding moonlight, reveal!"

With a wisp of energy, Raven flicked a piece of pepperoni at him. He ate it and continued to chuckle through the last bite of his pizza while the laughter died down.

Starfire finished the mustard with a slurp.

"Well, guys," Beast Boy started, "I believe I have some autographs to sign." He grinned over at the group of girls who had backed him up earlier. One of them waved from the table in the center of the room.

"Make good choices," Cyborg warned.

Beast Boy only glared at his friend as he left.

Starfire took the opportunity to lean in towards Robin. "Perhaps we might head back to the Tower?" she whispered.

"I've got some paperwork to get done," he answered. "You can hang out if you like. I'll see you after."

"Oh," she replied. She nodded solemnly before scooting over to let him out of the booth. "I shall see you at home, then."

Robin ducked past an incoming rush of customers and disappeared through the glass doors.

Star returned to her seat and tried to sip any last traces of mustard from her cup.

"You okay, Star?"

"Oh, yes. I will be quite well, friend Cyborg." She brightened up a bit. "Once Beast Boy is finished, we can all return to watch a movie."

The green boy could be heard roaring in the distance.

"He might be awhile," Cyborg commented amidst the sound of the girls cheering and clapping.

"Does he even know how ridiculous he looks?" Raven commented.

Beast Boy had now assumed the form of a monkey and was performing a dance on one of the chairs. The girls clapped and giggled and a few kids rushed over to request other animals.

He obliged as best as he could within the confines of the pizza parlor. He changed into a small green dog specializing in backflips. Then, he became a penguin and waddled around offering high fives. Though, when he tried to change into a tiger, someone in the gathering crowd managed to step on his tail. The ensuing growl of pain startled an old lady at a nearby booth into spilling her drink.

"Just let me go get him," Raven demanded. "Then we can watch Starfire's movie."

"It is not my movie—" Starfire began.

"Sure thing, Rave," Cyborg interrupted, moving over cautiously to let her through.

Beast Boy had changed back and was still apologizing by the time Raven reached him.

"Are you finished?"

"Uh, yeah? What's up?"

"We're leaving."

"Already?"

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, the rest of us are waiting on you."

"Oh, okay. Let me just say bye."

She rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, stop being childish for once."

He'd stopped listening to her and was grinning stupidly at the brunette, who was busy giggling over something with her friends.

Raven narrowed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the isolated bathroom hallway.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, a bit of concern leaking through her expression.

"Doing what?"

"Making a fool out of yourself for those girls."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm having fun and, in case you forgot, those girls were waving me over to begin with. What're you jealous?"

"Your one man circus act isn't going to make people like you."

"How would you know? At least they like me enough to stay."

"You deserve better."

"Geez, Rae. You can't reject me and then pull me away from flirting with girls who _do_ want my attention."

He regretted the words before he had even finished. He watched her face fall and turn into a scowl, though he could never be sure whether her anger was real or just a reflex at this point.

"Fine, then," she stated flatly. "Do what you want. Though, I'm pretty sure they've moved on already."

Beast Boy shot her a puzzled look before glancing over to see the group of girls walking out the door. He almost growled.

"Y'know, you're a real piece of work, Rae," he spat, turning back to face her. "Just…" He shook his head and left before she had a chance to reply. Once outside, he transformed into a nightingale and flew off.

Raven stepped forward, but only watched him go for a moment before disappearing through a black portal in the floor.

Cyborg turned to see the last of her dark energy disappear before sinking back into the chair with a sigh.

"Forgive me, friend Cyborg. Would you like to sign the autographs as well before we leave?"

"Nah, I'm not really up for it today," he assured her. "C'mon, we can take the T-Car back."

They left without another word, adoring fans still watching and waving behind them.


End file.
